


Sometimes the closet is nice

by Chaos_By_Cam99



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_By_Cam99/pseuds/Chaos_By_Cam99
Summary: Matthew and Jay have a moment in a funny place.
Relationships: Jay Bilzerian/Matthew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Sometimes the closet is nice

Matthew did his best to muffle his sobbing, but to no avail. The door of the janitor's closet cautiously opened and familiar spiky black hair poked in. 

"Matthew? That you? Are you okay?" The voice sounded nervous. Matthew sighed, but stood up and opened the door, quickly pulling Jay in and shutting it again. The two were alone now. It was the end of the day and most of the other kids had gone home.

In the dim light Jay could make out Matthew's face. His eyes and cheeks were red and puffy. His nose dripped a bit and his mouth seamed dry. He'd obviously been crying for a while. 

"Hey. So...what's up?" Matthew rolled his eyes, but he knew Jay was trying. He sat down against the wall and Jay sat beside him. 

"I should have listened to Caleb. Aiden turned out to be a fake." Jay was confused. He gestured for Matthew to continue. 

"Turns out, he was only pretending to be gay for some weird game. He called it "gay chicken" and I think it's the probably the worst way I've ever been humiliated." Matthew started feeling the tears come back. Jay was still confused, but put an arm around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew leaned against Jay.

"He called it off today and told me everything. Apparently we were getting too close and he couldn't keep up the act. Also he apparently took a bunch of pictures of us together to prove to his friends he'd actually done it." He felt a lump catch in his throat and Matthew started to cry again. Jay pulled him closer. 

"Oh wow. Matt, I am so sorry. That's really fucked up. I can't believe that happened. Do you want me to kick his ass for you? Because I totally will." This made Matthew chuckle a bit. He nuzzled more against Jay's neck. The boy smelled like Axe, but also caramel. It was odd, but strangely nice. 

"No, don't do that. I just...I hate that I let him in. I thought I finally found someone that got me, ya know? I can't believe my first relationship ended being an extended prank. I'm so stupid." Jay ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. It was really soft, and Matthew leaned into the touch. 

"No you're not Matthew, don't say stuff like that. You're like, one of the smartest guys I know. Plus you're super funny and witty and really cute…" Jay caught himself, but it was too late. Matthew moved and looked at Jay. 

"You think I'm cute?" Jay felt his cheeks heating up as he suddenly realized just how close the two were in that small space.

"I mean, yeah. Well, you are cute. With those shiny blue eyes and sweet dirty blonde hair, you can't expect someone to think otherwise. Right?" Matthew smiled at how nervous Jay was getting. He leaned closer and placed his forehead against Jay's. The two sat in silence for a minute before Matthew spoke.

"I actually think you're pretty cute too. In a kind of feral wolf raised way. You're so...unpredictable. I also really like that you're not afraid to just be you. You never feel like you have to put on a mask just so people don't hurt you." Jay pulled Matthew closer to him, and he fully hugged him. Matthew returned the hug and smiled. 

"You know, if you want to just relax and be yourself, I'll always be around. You don't have to put on a mask for me." Matthew hugged Jay tighter, then pulled away, looking him right in the eyes.

"I'd like that. Thanks a lot Jay. I'm really glad you found me today." The two looked at each other for a moment before gently pulling into a kiss. They couldn't tell who moved first, but it didn't matter. The kiss was soft and warm. Soon the boys parted and looked into each other's eyes once more. Jay finally spoke up.

"I know you probably need some time after...all that. But, maybe if you're feeling up for it some time, we could, ya know, go out." Matthew felt a flutter in his chest and smiled bigger. 

"Yeah, I think that would be nice. We should probably get out of here. Don't wanna accidentally get locked in." Jay nodded and the two stood up. They exited the closet and the school. 

"Ya know, your house is right on the way to mine. Maybe I could walk you home?" Matthew chuckled and took Jay's hand. 

"That sounds great." Jay grinned and the two started walking. They talked and joked, holding hands the entire way. Something about it all felt so right between them. Both were more content than either had been in a while. Eventually they arrived at Matthew's home. 

"You wanna come in and hang out for a bit? Dad is still at work and mom took my siblings to the dentist so we'll have the place to ourselves." Jay thought for a moment, but shook his head.

"Maybe next time. I really need to get home. My dad is supposed to have some big news for us today." Matthew nodded and was about to enter his house when he quickly turned around and pecked Jay on the cheek. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jay." Matthew closed the door before Jay could respond. 

"...See you." Jay touched his cheek and grinned. He then started towards his own house. He felt a bounce in his step and hummed to himself the rest of the way home. Something in Jay's gut was telling him everything was gonna be alright.


End file.
